


I am Yours

by nightfangsflames



Series: Zevran/Arwen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Dalish Origin, F/M, Fluff, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about my Warden and Zevran from Zev's perspective. Despite traveling together for a while now, Zevran realizes that he doesn't know much about his mysterious "Dalish" elf Warden. He realizes that he doesn't know much more about his own developing feelings either, but he's alright with it, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, it's not really that great but I wrote it really quickly so. Thanks for reading!

                Zevran woke up with a shiver, as he often did sleeping with the Warden in her tent, as she would often steal the blankets. It had taken a lot of patience on his part, but Arwen had begun to invite him into her tent, more and more often. More and more often, Zevran would find himself falling asleep next to her after their fun, and they would wake in each other's arms. He didn't mind smile that spread over his face with that thought. She looked so comfortable there sleeping next to him, her breaths slow and steady. She was so comfortable with someone who had previously tried to kill her. This was an unusual situation to say, at best. A Grey Warden in bed with the man who was sent to kill her? Unthinkable.

                The campfire outside still shone through the tent's poor fabric, Zevran could barely see her features. He reached out to tuck her long black hair behind her pointed ear, and caught himself gazing at her beautiful long lashes and her beautiful rosy blush cheeks. She had dark circles underneath those wistful eyes, unable to hide the growing exhaustion she had felt since her journey began. Arwen still never explained much about how she came to join the Wardens. She never explained how she had come to join the Dalish either. Her vallaslin-less face was unusual for any Dalish elf who had come of adulthood, but she always shrugged it off saying she wasn't interested. All she had said about it was that the Dalish had found her in a cave sleeping peacefully, and several months later she later joined the Wardens when she had been tainted while adventuring with her close friend.

                But it was no matter to Zevran. He had this beautiful, mysterious elven woman asleep next to him, the only other thing he'd need would be another blanket. Still, he couldn't explain the warmth that enveloped the inside of his chest when he looked at her,  or the way they'd meet eyes and smile instantly, or even the way she giggled at all of his jokes even when no one else seemed to think it was funny. Her laugh was something out of dreams, a beautiful cheerful sound that always put him in a better mood. He tugged on one of the fur blankets softly, trying not to wake her, until she let one loose for him to cover his bare form in.

                He stole one last glance at her, tomorrow would be a big day for them all. They would finally be in Denerim for the Landsmeet, and everything would be finally coming to an end. For now, it was time to sleep.


End file.
